


Training for the tournament 1

by sweeet_sugaaaa



Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeet_sugaaaa/pseuds/sweeet_sugaaaa
Summary: The Newbies start their first training in the camp and choose their weapons they will fight with.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074440
Kudos: 4





	Training for the tournament 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next work is here, hope you enjoy reading it. Have fun :)

Hinata and Kageyama trained `til morning. When they got in the house Suga was already in the kitchen. Kageyama made his way up to his room without Suga noticing him. Hinata on the other hand went to the kitchen because he was terribly hungry and the food smelled good. “Good morning, Hinata!”, he was welcomed by Suga with a bright smile on his face.   
“Good morning, Suga-w-wara.”, he replied.   
“Oh”, Suga stopped a second, “you can just call me Suga, little one.”   
“Aiiii.”   
“Everyone is so kind here, why did I even worry I wouldn´t be accepted?”, Hinata thought to himself.  
Suga handed Hinata a toast with cheese, “Here take a bite. Oh and have some of the cucumber and tomatoes as well, we grow them here ourselves.”   
“Thanks!”, was the only thing Hinata could reply, the food was so good. While eating he realised he even had more appetite than he thought. 

“Hey Noya! Hey Tanaka!”, he heard, “Come here, breakfast is ready, I made some.”  
“Thanks Suga”, both replied and grabbed their plates.

“Do you want some more breakfast, little one?”, Suga asked Hinata.  
“Yes please. I would love some more.”   
“Do you make food for everyone here Suga?”, Hinata asked curious.  
“Well yeah, the others often call me Sugamama”, Suga laughed, “Right Dadchi?”

“Hmm”, Hinata heard Daichi say from somewhere behind him.  
Daichi was sitting on the couch and read a book. Noya and Tanaka had already joined him in the living room.

“After breakfast we always meet in the living room and talk about the day, what has to be done and for you there will probably be the rules today. We´ll join them when you finished your breakfast, the others already ate, they´ll be back soon.”  
Hinata listened but he wondered what was up with Kageyama: “Hasn´t he eaten something? Why doesn´t he eat breakfast? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I´m always hungry?!”

Hinata took the last bite and Suga put his plate in the sink. “Come let´s go.”   
They joined the others in the living room and Suga sat himself next to Daichi but Hinata wasn´t sure where to sit.  
“Hey Shoyō, it´s Shoyō right? Come sit with us”, Noya and Tanaka offered him a seat next to them.  
“Thanks guys!”

Everyone else was now joining them in the living room. Daichi and Suga were to speak now, Asahi always tried to cancel his part of the speech and he often got to cancel it. He didn´t like the attention on him, it made him nervous. 

“So guys, good morning everyone.”, Daichi started to talk when he was interrupted by everyone looking to the kitchen. Kageyama came down, grabbed a toast and was about to join them in the living room, he normally didn´t meet up with them so it was a surprise to everyone.  
Kageyama didn´t say anything and just sat himself next to Tanaka.  
“Hey yo, didn´t expect you here, you surprised us. You´re acting different since yesterday. I like it”, Tanaka said to Kageyama.  
But Kageyama only replied with: “Okay. Thank you.” He didn´t really know how to small talk because he normally didn´t speak with anyone, he didn´t really know why he even joined them in the living room.  
“So guys, starting again now. For the Newbies under us, I´m Daichi, the leader of this house, if you   
didn´t already know. On my left here is Suga the vice-leader. As said before you can always come to us. But now listen carefully, we have some rules here.”, Daichi began his speech.

“We all have magic powers and you are here to train your magic BUT one of our rules is that you will also be learning to fight without your magical power to get stronger. That is very important for the tournament, so let yourself be said: work hard, play hard.”

Daichi then continued with the other rules. On and on, there weren´t much rules but he explained every rule in detail.

“The last rule is that I don´t want any dispute here in this house, get yourself to work with the others.”

“Now are there any questions?”, Daichi asked.

Hinata raised his hand: “What is the tournament you were talking about earlier?”

“Good question”, Suga answered, “The tournament is there to make us all stronger. By that I mean everyone from this camp here. The houses will all be competing against each other. The teachers will also be joining us, because the headmaster plans and organizes the whole tournament by himself. But not only the houses will be competing, there also are the so called rebels. They are students like us but they left their houses, for reasons we don´t know, the only thing we know is that they live in the forests and train there, but it´s not that their not strong, they train all day but have no teacher. They do all by themselves. That´s something that makes them so strong. They are a powerful group. We have to win against them and everyone else. We´ve never been on top of the tournament ranking in this camp but we can do it. We will do it!”

“Yes, yes, yes!”, the whole team replied back. 

“So I suppose that there are no questions left anymore, but feel free to ask. If there really are no questions left, then let´s not waist time. We will go train now, Newbies show me what you got. Magical and non-magical fight.”, Daichi got up and went down in the backyard, “Newbies please follow me, the others train for yourselves and your own techniques until we´re back. Get ready for team fights.” 

Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed Daichi to a big garage in the backyard, the garage was full of armour and weapons and the three Newbies were stunnend by what they saw. 

“The teachers should be here in a moment, take your time to check the weapons and what you like to fight with and get ready to show your skills.” 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went around together whilst Hinata was looking around by himself. He straight up went to the swords and mustered them, there were small ones, big ones, heavy ones, light ones, different materials and also one-hand and two-hand swords. He didn´t know which one to pick so he just sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw something shining and shimering all the way up at the top of the wall. It immidiately had gotten his attention, he was climbing up the sword wall, careful to not throw any swords on the ground.

On the other side of the garage Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were looking at different weapons, they wanted to fight together so they had to fight weapons which would work good together. Tsukishima was amazed by the shields he saw: “Yams I´m going over to have a look at the shields over there, wanna come with me?”  
“Yes of course Tsukki, if you find a good shield I can look for a weapon that would help us to complete our duo fighting skills.”

“Great. Let´s do that.”, Tsukki smiled and walked over to the shields whilst holding on to Yamaguchis hand. 

At the same time Hinata had reached the top of the wall, when he got closer to the shining light he focused his eyes and saw a beautiful sword, this was his interpretation of a perfect sword. This is what he wanted, what he needed.  
He grabbed the sword and jumped to the floor holding the sword in his hand. Much to his surprise it wasn´t heavy at all.  
The sword had a very sharp blade and it was made of some material he didn´t know. The blade was metallic and typically grey but it shined so bright when he looked at it, “what is that?”, he wondered.  
Hinata grabbed another sword, a small one, then a two-hander, he tried every sword but no other sword felt as good in his hands as the shiny one he had grabbed first.  
“It´s made for me.”, he thought to himself, “This is perfect. I wonder what the others will say to that sword, especially Kagayama, he seems to know about swords.

The garage door opened and the teachers Hinata had seen in the cafeteria before walked in and were welcomed by Daichi: “Hello Takeda and Mr. Ukai, the Newbies are searching for weapons right now.   
We´ll have a look at their fighting skills today.”

“Sounds good, do you already know anything about their power or techniques?”

“No, we haven´t asked them yet, we let them arrive in peace. But they don´t seem weak so I think they´ll be a good add up to the team.”, Daichi answered, “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi over there already told me they would like to fight together. Oh, I think they found a weapon now, why don´t we go see their choice?”

“Right, let´s do that, I want to see them fight too.” Takeda said.

The three of them walked over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima had chosen a shield and grabbed a baton in the hope he would fight good with those two together. He held the shield in his hands, therefore the baton was attached to his clothes. Yamaguchi was still looking at various weapons he had already chosen but he couldn´t decide on which one to take.

“Why don´t we start with Tsukishima? You can still take your time Tadashi, if you want you can try all of them in a fight. I think we´ll have enough time let you do a couple of fights.”

“Okay, sounds good, I´ll see what weapons I wanna try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this work, let me know what you think and comment some feedback :)


End file.
